By The Candlelight
by Holly Jolly Rape
Summary: Waking up to find himself very aroused by the suddenness of the new type of dream, Hidan figures out that he's got a crush with his boss of two years, Kakuzu. Eventual KakuHida, yaoi, yuri, T for Hidan's mouth. C&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know some of you are waiting for the next _Boogie Man_ chapter, but I really, really can't think of anything! D8 You guys have to help me out here, please!

But, in other words, here's a new story for sample, since I usually have better inspiration when I have two stories going. :3

**Disclaimer:** Rawr. Do not own.

--

Kakuzu's hands wandered my neck, touching in just the right spots to make me squirm – not of pleasure, but of a mix of that and _fear._ It was a new feeling brewing inside me. The calloused balls of his hands were just so intimidating and yet so… inviting. Like an aged wine that had just gotten worked hard and aged to perfection. He was a fine wine and…

Honestly, I wanted a taste.

--

I shot straight up in bed, my eyes snapping open and my breath coming out in heavy parts - what was that? Did… Oh no, oh no, oh _no._ This couldn't be happening – I was straight as an arrow until it came down to the little facts! Why was this happening so suddenly?!

"Damnit!" I cursed aloud, letting everyone – my dog, Hannah Montana (I thought he was a girl, alright?) – hear my discouragement. I had a lusty tone, though, you know, an aroused one. Did it really feel so…

Good. For him to touch me. My boss, damnit, he's my boss and he had been for about two years. Two _fucking_ years that made my head pulse just thinking about it, how painful it was the past two years to be bossed around by an asshole like him… An asshole with such adorable lips… I groaned aloud, a trembling feeling making its way through my body to –

_His lips crushed against mine a desperate attempt to get me to give in – _

I hadn't noticed I was sweating until now; oh God, it was pouring down my face, and it just got me thinking, or rather it wasn't this part of me. My heart was pounding in my chest –

_His body moved against mine almost violently, making me hiss when his large –_

"Fuck! _No!_" Another loud curse and I jumped out of bed, only to collapse on floor, sweating, panting, yearning for that touch – that one little pad of his finger running along so many creases around my body and making me squirm some more… Damnit, I was hard and I knew it. I was harder than hard – I was on a fucking drive that I would fuck the _dog_ to get this to go away. I was turned on by a stupid asshole, and he probably didn't have a clue how much. How hard I was when he took me in my dreams.

Fuck, this was unfair. Why was I always so acquiescent in my fantasies? Always bottom – always on the floor, mattress, or wherever we were.

We.

Damnit.

--

I ended up in a cold shower that morning, taking care of my problem before I went to work. I didn't know I could be so thankful to the shower wall.

There was quite a time lapse when it came to getting to work. I always had to get a ride from my co-worker, Sasuke. There was nothing wrong with that, of course. He was a nice guy and he was sometimes snooty – sort of like me – and he was willing to give me a ride when I asked for it. But the time lapse thing, there was about 40 minutes between Sasuke and I's houses to work. And there was really bad traffic, usually, so we had to get up earlier that we thought we would have.

We had to be there by seven o' clock in the morning. We had to wake up at five fucking thirty in the morning, get ready, eat, and then drive to work. And sometimes feed the damn dog.

I hated my boss.

Well, you know what I mean.

I sat on my front porch, smoking a cigarette, waiting for the Uchiha to come and pick me up. A white button up shirt, nice shoes, and black slacks is all that I had to wear to work. That's how awesome the dress code was. Sometimes I didn't even have to button up the shirt all the way!

But that worried me today. I only had the top button undone, the frigid April air (we're in Michigan, of course it's fucking chilly in _April_. Move to Goddamn Minnesota for a year and YOU tell me how fucking cold it is.) whipping past my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

I dug through my pocket, fishing for my cell phone. Uchiha had to get here soon or else I was going to skip work – it was fucking cold out and I didn't want to be outside. I found the cell phone under what seemed like millions of keys and flipped it open, to find my little keyboard on its lustrous blackness.

Texting him was easy with this little fucker. Seriously, I adored this thing. This thing was my life, and if it ever broke I would freak out at whoever broke it.

Unless it was me or Hannah Montana (the dog). Monty wasn't all bad.

Almost on my signal, Sasuke rolled up to my drive way, looking quite annoyed. Neither of us were morning people, but he looked worse than normal. I finished off my cigarette with a last long drag, and then put it out on the palm of my hand, putting it in the small bucket at the end of the steps on my way down, filled with cigarettes to the brim.

I smiled at him and he just groaned; when I popped into the passenger seat, he glowered at the radio.

"What?" I asked, reaching to turn it on.

He slapped away my hand with wide eyes; "…It doesn't work," he growled low, starting to back up out of the concrete drive way.

I paused before I pressed the volume button, turning on the radio – or un-muting it, whatever it did – only to get loud screaming and what sounded like people smashing shit into the walls. It was the most horrible sound I had heard for years.

I shut it off without another moment to spare, my heart racing at the sound.

"…Mother fucker!" I shouted at it, now angry.

"Don't waste your breath on it," Sasuke replied. "Do you have your connector cord? I forgot mine at home."

"Damnit, I forgot mine…"

"Well, that sucks. We're music-deprived until we get a connector cord."

I scowled. Did God hate me today?! First the… And now the damn music! What the fuck?!

I made a growling sound and rolled my eyes, making sure I had my cellphone in my hand before I pulled it out of my pocket; maybe this thing had some music on it or something. It did have access to the internet.

(Love my cell phone.)

--

We ended up listening to my cell phone music (from Youtube, even!) for about half an hour. The last ten minutes were conversation making, which I enjoyed very much. It was always nice to talk to Sasuke because he was very open with me – not really anyone else besides girlfriends, but he wasn't as close to them as he was to me.

He didn't want anything leaking out that was important to him, and if he broke up with the girl, they would surely tell. I wouldn't leave him, and he knows that.

We rolled up to the restaurant, him taking it around the back and parking there, next to Kakuzu's car. Both he and I gave a sigh, and then climbed out of the vehicle.

We walked to the front of the building, very bored looking, and when I looked up from the concrete sidewalk, almost walking into the building, I saw Kakuzu walking the other way, out of the doors. He didn't look at me, but my heart was pounding already, and he was, what? Ten feet away?

Sasuke walked in before me, and with a greeting to Kakuzu, he made his way to the kitchens. Kakuzu was approaching, fast. He probably forgot something at home and –

_There was a gaping interval of time as my body built up all pent frustrations, and then I exploded in –_

He was still coming nearer and nearer – what the fuck was I?! Some pansy girl that was afraid to talk to her crush?!

I took a stride forward.

His shoulder strikes against mine, making my torso turn – his words were short and curt, and a "Sorry" escaped somewhere in there, but I couldn't register over the amazing feeling of numbness seep through my body from that subtle touch of bumping shoulders. The thoughts were rushing again and it was starting to make me… 'pitch a tent', as some like to put it.

Then there was a feeling of falling. It was like something was lowering me down – something soft and slow and just wonderful. I didn't know if I was dying or what. I could have, after this feeling. Of course, when the tile hit my face, realization came at me like a train.

I had fainted.

--

I was rudely awakened by a glass of water being thrown into my face, a towel being held to my chin. My head hurt, really bad, so I reached up and held it as best as I could – there were things in the way, and they felt like either hands or something. They were annoying.

"Get the hell off of me!" I growled, waving one of my hands. The towel patted my face, and I took it away from whoever had it before I did. I think it was Sasuke, but – meh, what the hell? I don't care.

There was small chit-chat around me, something in the topic relating to me. I just sat up and held the towel to my face, hiding whatever black eye or injury on my face from the others. Of course, they had already seen, since I can't do much when you're knocked out.

"_Move._"

I groaned on the inside and felt my pride wither a little. I could hear the annoying tap of shoes on the tile and that amazingly calm tone of muttering curses. He was pissed. My boss, Kakuzu, was pissed at me for fainting.

And it was his damn fault in the first place.

I remained on my ass, holding the towel to my face, waiting to be fired or something. He was a picky bastard like that. On the inside, I was praying to God that I wouldn't be. This job held up every support system in my life that needed to be supported.

"Hidan," he said, tapping my spine lightly with his foot, "Get up. Are you alright?"

"I dunno, boss, I fainted and have a scraped up face. What do you think?" I replied, refusing to remove myself from the floor.

"I meant, are you alright, what the hell made you faint?"

He should've asked that in the first place if he wanted an answer to that.

"… I haven't eaten in a few days. I forgot." He caught the tone I was using and the hesitation before I spoke.

"C'mon… Get up already, get a glass of water and drink it. You'll be fine." His usually-low voice was even lower now, threatening, even. He was a very intimidating man, I had to say.

Turning my head to look at him, but still covering about half my face with the towel in my hand, I glared at him, only in turn to be glared back at. "I hate you," I murmured, a new, cold layer of hatred lying down inside me.

Fiscal issues, a bad night's sleep, stress – that's probably what had been going on with him. That's why he looked so damn tired. So damn angry at me for making his problems just that much worse.

"_I could make all that stress go away, Hoku,"_ I purred on the inside, grinning on the outside; _"It'd be gone faster than you could ever thing fucking stress could disappear."_

He gave me another swipe of a look, then turned; "Get back to work."

"_Technically_, I wasn't working before I fainted," I said smugly, feeling the tension grow around him – inside the room. Everyone had gone except for a few people, and they were starting to get a little anxious about him to. What if he snapped and killed us all with a butcher knife?

That'd be so cool.

"Then get _to_ work, San," he commanded back at me.

Or maybe he was a cannibal – that'd be cool too!

"_San,_" he growled, turning towards me again. He was losing his temper. People were backing away, getting to work, like that would please him.

I was still day dreaming about cannibalism-bossy-bitch when I felt something hard come into contact with my back again. This time I looked back to find him looking even angrier than before. "Get up. Get to work. Before I fire you."

"No, 'cause –" I yelped, his hand flying down and gripping my hair, yanking me up and dragging me back a few feet.

"_Think_ before you speak." He growled lowly into my ear – a seductive voice, if I heard it right. I didn't even have to say it again before I got the idea. There was a moment before he pushed me into the counter and stormed off.

--

**A/N:** Alright, guys. Imma leave it at that for now ;-; You guys have to tell me if I should continue or not.

I'LL GET THE NEW CHAPTER OF BOOGIE MAN OUT ASAP, I PROMISE!


	2. Chapter 2

**sparkA/N:** I've been sick since at least last night. Before that I was dying of aches and pains, so I'll get this done quick~ Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

--

I was zoning out so bad; there was no doubt about it. I was doing dishes, relief from my waiter duty, since the whole kitchen was worried for me. We were one big family – sorta – who looked out for one another. It was nice that way.

Zoning out, right. Well, I guess you could say that I was zoning out at… anything I could get my grubby little hands on.

I kept an eye on the rest of the kitchen, watching as waiters and waitresses went out with breakfast foods and things, looking pristine and clean – it was a nice restaurant and I was surprised that people could even clean up this nice. Especially me, because I would have definitely came to work in a pair of nice jeans and a white tee if I had the privilege to – and also watching as the flames roared beyond the counters from the cooks. Kakuzu even came in once in a while to check over things, which he didn't give any thought to me, the bastard didn't even look my way.

More dishes were stacked next to me, which I just kept on putting in the deep sink to soak while I washed the pile I was working on before they came. I really had begged to get some of the tips coming in from the waiters, since we just put it into one large pile and split it (we watch out for each other, what did I fucking tell you?), but since I wasn't working that day, I wouldn't get any. I still had the rest of the week.

"Can't we turn on some damned music?!" I called. There was silence, no one was moving. I turned my head, to look behind me and see what all the fuss was about – only to find Kakuzu standing behind me, glaring.

He didn't know we played music in the kitchen, because we definitely weren't supposed to.

"Oh _shit_…" I mumbled under my breath, slouching over a little and eyes growing wide.

Before I knew it, his knuckles found my temples and ground, _hard._ I had to squeal curses, holding his hands and trying to rip them off me; "Where is it?" he snapped at me.

"A-ouch! Fuckin' Hell, I'm not telling – a son of a bitch like _you!_" I cried, "I-I don't see why you don't let us listen to music in the first place!"

"Tell me. Or you're fired." He threatened, coming close like before.

"Oh _try me!_ You know I'm the best fuckin' waiter here!" Oh fuck yes, I drew that card. In my head I was popping my collar, while on the outside I was still suffering from what felt like hot coals on my temples.

Yes, by the way, I treated all the customers with respect – because I could when I wanted to. They paid the bills! They were going to get good food and a nice seat while I served them – it was all the motivation I needed to get my ass into gear and work for shit.

And fuck, was I good at it.

He stopped, knuckles still pressed against my temples. He gave an aggravated sigh; because, yes, he knew that I was the best and that I and the awesome food was the reason that people kept coming back.

There had been people who _requested_ me as their waiter, which made my day, plus the other waiter/esses days, since I got big tips, and since we all shared, we were all happy.

Everything worked out; except when he stepped in and ruined everything.

"Y-you – _ouch! _You didn't answer me when I fucking asked you what the fuck was your problem with music!" I practically yelled; everyone by now was already back to work, but I couldn't say that I didn't mind.

He reached up with one hand and ran his fingers half-way though my hair, grabbing it then and dragging me elsewhere, away from work, most importantly.

Seriously, if this was going to cost me my job, I would damn him to fucking Hell; it was just fainting and wanting to listen to some Goddamn music.

He steered me past Deidara and Sasuke, and the rest of the time I had my eyes shut, either thinking of the things he was going to do to me – sexual or not – or in complete pain from him pulling my hair so hard. When I opened my eyes again, he was hauling me into the hallway, toward the back.

Damn, he was probably going to beat the shit out of me, giving me some big high-on-his-horse lecture… I didn't want to listen to this bullshit, and so I started to yell curse words. He only yanked at my hair, making me squeak. Why did I have that dream that morning if he was such a _jackass_ to me? He wasn't all that attractive and he was way too old for my tastes. If I had to pick between going for a grandma or him, I'd go for… Well, him. That was a bad comparison.

He kicked open the door roughly, dragging me into the closed in alley between the warehouse, large freezer and restaurant, and he pinned me against the wall, looking instead of enraged like I would suspect, cool, calm and collected.

"Hidan," he said, grabbing my hair a bit firmer and pulling, "Ask me again."

"Ask you _what_ again?!" I shouted, clawing at his wrist to try to get him to let go of my hair, which I liked the way it was until he messed it up! The cheeky, cheap bastard didn't deserve to be in my dreams! Nor to go to have my _blessing_ to go to Hell! He was going somewhere far, far worse when Jashin had his punishment on him, I'll tell ya'.

"Why… I don't like music," his eyes were closed, and since he was looking calmer than before, I started to worry.

"Umm… Look, I'll get back to work and you won't hear any music – we won't even bring it fuckin' out, I swear on my—" he opened his eyes, and that's where I saw the rage and the fury, the flames of hatred being stoked inside each green ember called his irises.

Right, _that's_ what I liked about him.

I practically melted on the spot, my knees giving out and him holding me up by the tight grip on my hair and a hand dipping low and wrapping around me.

"_Fuck. Yes."_ Was all I could think as I heard him growl and try to hold me up just with one arm, though that didn't work and so he let go of my hair and held my arms against the wall. Oh, was I out of it, I could feel the glazed look over my eyes and how my body was just limp as fuckin' ever. I was in _love, _damnit, _love,_ for the first time in my life.

"San," he growled, "What's going on?"

"Lots of things," I mumbled back, blinking drowsily and letting my head lean back onto the wall.

He stayed quiet for a minute, probably fully-aware what was going on with me, but not saying a word about it, either blank from shock or just speechless; my body still hadn't reacted to how he was touching me, or just him touching me at all – which I found quite surprising; I would have definitely reacted by now.

"Hidan."

"Yes, boss?"

"What the fuck is going on?" he hissed.

I chuckled in reply; "I could explain, but I think that'd get me fired."

"If you don't explain, that's going to get your dingy ass fired."

"Stingy, stingy," I used a mocking, slow tone.

"Hidan, I'm warning you," he slid his hand up to my forehead, "One good crack of your head on this wall and you're down. I could easily get Sasuke to leave you on your front porch. What the Hell's going on?"

"Jus'… let me go back to work. You're going to dock me for slacking off or some shit like that," I was starting to get sick of this feeling – this high feeling that happened while he was touching me with his well-known hands.

"_Hidan,_" he snapped, grabbing my jaw and making me look up at him, close enough to have our breath colliding and eyes lock; "What in God's name is _wrong?_" he sounded worried, making me give out a small, vulnerable whimper, one arm still locked onto the wall as the other one was free to do what it wanted.

"Hoku, I…" I trailed off, "Has anyone ever told you how fucking gorgeous you are?" I asked absentmindedly, "Seriously, your whole face lights up when you're angry, especially your eyes. Your lips have this unconquerable look to them when that happens, too…" Was I really spilling my guts to him? Jashin, why not just cut me open and give him my organs? He'd have a nice time selling those, getting some well-deserved cash from my innards.

"Are you… flirting with me?"

"You haven't noticed?" I asked, reaching up and brushing some of the thick, black strands of hair out of his face, "Wow, I thought it was obvious…"

He stared at me for a minute, and then shook his head; "Pff, no that's impossible. You can't _like_ me," he looked towards the freezer for a moment, before looking at me, "Right?"

"And what if I do? Is that going to change anything?"

"No, of course not."

"Then I fucking like you, Kakuzu Hoku," my stomach was surely giving up some sort of fight to stop me from saying that, probably threatening to make me vomit or something, but it felt good to get that off of my chest, even if it meant he was going to avoid me, fire me, or even… you know, like me back – but that was quite a long shot. "And why don't you like… music?" I murmured, slowing when he leaned a little closer, but then leaned back with some sort of disgusted grunt, letting go and starting to walk back to the door.

"Nevermind, just get back to work; play music if you like, just don't disturb the customers, alright?"

I beamed; "Yes, sir!"

--

Whoever brought fucking Disney music that day was surely going to die and burn in Hell, because everyone – and I mean _everyone_, even myself – knew half of these songs by heart. Oh, wow, was it cute when Kakuzu walked through the kitchen, about two hours later, humming along to "Be Our Guest", which I was singing to with Deidara, complete with French accent.

The stereo was sitting on the counter next to me, which I didn't dare to change because the whole kitchen seemed to be complete harmony; even there were background singers around the kitchen, usually the waitresses that were still inside the kitchen.

How did I even remember what the fuck were the lyrics? I watched that movie, maybe, once. _Once._ I was somewhere around the fucking age of nine or ten, where I was young but I didn't feel too young.

Deidara walked around the island in the middle of the tile floor, and dropped dishes next to me, singing "Ms. Pot"'s part with a smile and chuckle.

One of the waitresses, Ino Yamanaka, second most popular waitress here, came in and went over to the stereo and paused it; "We can hear you from across the whole _restaurant!_" she snapped at, mainly me, the whole kitchen.

"Are they complaining?" I asked, resting my elbow on the edge of the sink, putting my other hand on my hip and crossing my ankles.

"… No?" she said, looking confused.

I leaned over and pressed the play button, "It's almost over, so just grow some balls. Deal with it," I purred, leaning back to do the dishes.

She huffed and promptly started off toward the back, where Kakuzu was probably in his office grumbling and being an old man like he was.

Poor guy. Going to be disturbed by Ino.

The next song came on and the whole kitchen cheered; apparently they knew this one, too.

--

I had to stay after work, and since I got off around nine-ish at night (double shifts can suck it), and I had no one to get a ride from, I'd be there until Kakuzu was willing to give a ride, and was done with his paperwork.

I was sitting silently outside his door, waiting for him when I heard a groan; "I hate paperwork…"

So he was open, just when he was alone.

"Kakuzu…?" I peaked my head in, seeing him glare at me, and then get back to work on his papers; "Hoku, I want to go soon… Monty is going to starve to death."

"Monty?"

"My dog, Hannah Montana…"

"… _Hannah… Montana?_" he looked up at me, confused.

"I thought he was a girl! Fuck you! He got used to the damn name before I could fuckin' change it!"

"… Ten more minutes."

"Is this ten minutes going to consist of me trying to persuade you out the damn door already? Because I bet if I pull that out, it's only going to take about three minutes…"

"No, not including your bitching, Hidan."

"Well then, hurry the fuck up! Even _I'm _starting to get hungry."

"Then walk."

"It's too far!"

"_Run,_ just get out of my hair."

"And what if I fucking don't?" I asked, glaring back at him when he looked up at me with those precious, livid emeralds.

"Then do something useful. Something like, go mop the floors or wipe the tables."

What the fuck was he playing at? He was way too comfortable talking to me after I told him that I liked him – especially to be talking this casually.

"Can I flirt with you some more?"

"No."

"You're no damn fun…"

--

**A/N:** I can't go on! D': I need to get to resting! I'm sorry if I don't update in a while! X_X


End file.
